Conclusiones No tan Felices
by mysweetraven
Summary: ¡Mi primera historia española! ¡Un episodio de Titans adolescente creado por mí! El gatito sale de cárcel, buscando para amor de su Robbie-Poo más querido. Pero ella sabe que interferirán sus amigos fácilmente. ¿Qué sucede cuando ella atrapa


**¡Heyy cada uno! Esto es un episodio adolescente de Titans que compuse mismo. ¡Le espero todo como él! Estaba originalmente en inglés, pero utilicé un español Translater para ayudarme a hacer el español para que la gente lea. Estoy aprendiendo español, pero no que bueno todavía. ¡Tan aquí vamos! ¡Leído y tarifa, por favor! Me disculpo por cualquier error, como I dicho, yo no soy tan bueno en el español todavía. Pero intentaré.  
**

* * *

El relámpago destellaba a través del cielo, y la lluvia comenzó a verter abajo sobre el alboroto de la prisa de la ciudad del salto. Los hombres y las mujeres que volvían de trabajo comenzaron a funcionar en las aceras, a esperar evitar el aterrizaje del agua en sus cabezas y a salpicar contra sus piernas. El relámpago osciló arriba, y el trueno rugió en alta voz. Otro desplome, e iluminación para arriba encima de una colina. . Era la ciudad del salto que encarcelaba la facilidad.

Los oficiales de policía caminaban a través de los pasillos eran las células azul-grisa'ceas fueron alineados en filas perfectas. Las manos de varios colores asían para los uniformes azules, taunting a los que caminaron por los flashes de jumpsuits anaranjados eran distintamente sensibles de las barras, como ésas sin el impulso al taunt bajaron lejos del sentido y profundo en sueño. Pronto las luces resultaron, con excepción de algunos en las tapas de los pasamanos de la escalera. Los protectores habían tomado la nota de la tranquilidad, e izquierdo en la relevación para tender a las otras células que todavía esperaron. ¿Uno del pocos lo indicó iba a permanecer detrás, mirar para cualquier cosa?funny? eso estuvo limitada para suceder. Encogieron y a la izquierda él, pues él estableció el paso de las células. . . sitio al sitio.

Él caminó lentamente por cada célula, paso a paso, paso por paso. Él dio vuelta a una esquina, y paró delante de una que no era un azul grisáceo, solamente de las barras que eran color de rosa brillante. Él golpeó en la pared de la célula, y una forma pequeña estremecida por debajo de las hojas. El pelo rubio batido a través lentamente, como una cara se levantó de las hojas.

"¿el?How que muchas veces nos tienen le dijo dejar a las barras la manera son? ¿Su pintura éstos encima otra vez mañana, y usted aren?t que salta este vez? ¡el?"

"It era justo! Mi paga!"

"no era. Éstos deben permanecer la manera que son. . . no pueden ser cambiados. Le dejamos conseguir lejos con el interior, pero hacia fuera aquí no podemos ser cambiado. ¿Usted me oye??"

"Si, senor." La muchacha dijo, y permitido su cabeza caerse detrás sobre la almohadilla. El protector huffed y caminó lejos. . . ¿? Dos minutos pasaron cerca, y la muchacha miraba para arriba levemente. Ella se levantó y miraba a través de sus barras pintadas rosáceas que alinearon su célula, permitiéndole que los dedos los agarren. Una vez que ella viera que nadie estaba en la visión, ella smirked, y funcionó a su cabecera. Ella levantó una hoja cuidadosamente, y miraba debajo. Él los ojos azules cambió de puesto lentamente a través del superficie inferior, y ella finalmente alcanzó un brazo adentro. Ella tiró y tiró, hasta que en el último ella sacó larvas.

"¿los cálculos de Daddy?s de la esperanza del?I correctos?" Ella dijo sonreír. "¿el?If que son, él significa su casi listo dar vuelta en una polilla otra vez?"

Ella puso las larvas sobre su hoja muy cuidadosamente.

"colmillo del?Stupid. . . ¿si hadn?t lo pusieran en Gotham, todavía seríamos juntos!?" Ella habló con él tiene gusto de un hermano o de una hermana. . su confidante. Ella la cruzó los brazos y sacudarió su cabeza.

"¡No. del?But! Apenas biselamos seamos juntos porque we?re en diversas cárceles. ¿Can?t I vivo sin alguien para amarme!?"

En esto ella sonrió, y abierto su ojo para ver las larvas el sacudarir vividly.

"Estoy viniendo Robbie-Poo." Finalmente la larva morphed completamente en una polilla, haciendo ruido ruidosamente del tarareo y despertar cada uno en el pasillo. Ella subió encima de él, y sostuvo encendido firmemente. Los protectores funcionaban a su célula, sonaban los alarmar e intentaban abrir su puerta de la célula. Pero eran demasiado atrasada. La polilla, con el gatito montado en su parte posteriora, comía a través de la pared del cemento. Se rasgó a través como si rasgara el papel en sus yemas del dedo, y utilizó sus colmillos para dar vuelta al ladrillo en las migas meras de la suciedad. En el último se rompieron a través, y gatito reído en la noche. Ella se aferró a la polilla con sus piernas, y bombeó sus puños para arriba en el aire, inclinando su nariz al cielo. Los protectores en la puerta comenzaron a gritar para que ella vuelva, pero ella no escuchó. Ella rió en la noche, pues la polilla comenzó a traer su hogar. . . donde ella podría acabar donde ella se fue apagado.


End file.
